Flowers
by AllAmericanSpirit
Summary: Belle was just an ordinary girl who had never in her life received a flower from someone. Until the day she found a carnation in her locker. SpaBel


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

_Flowers_

Any boy who said giving flowers to a girl was out dated and cliché was dead wrong. There wasn't a girl alive that didn't like flowers, even if she said otherwise. There was just something about receiving flowers; especially from someone with a romantic interest that just couldn't be compared.

It made a girl sit at her table where she had put the bouquet in a vase and stare at it as if they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. And every once and a while she would be tempted to pick one out from the rest and hold it to her face for a few minutes to smell it, and smile. Even if it was the standard set of a dozen gorgeous red roses she had received for the last fifty years from her husband or a single, slightly crumpled daisy her first crush shoved in her hand at recess.

Belle had been pleasantly surprised when she opened her locker to find a single white carnation carefully placed between her math notebook and English book. At first she thought maybe she had forgotten it was Valentine's Day and a friend had left it there. But no, it was the middle of March and it wasn't her birthday. Why would someone leave it in her locker? There was no note or anything to identify who had left it there. Maybe, dare she think it, a secret admirer who was too shy to even leave a note? She pulled the flower gently from its place once she gathered what she needed and shut the metal door.

She looked around the hallway with a confused look, wondering if whoever had left the flower was watching her. That was something guys did when they left presents in girl's lockers right? But the only person there was Toris who was dating Natalia, there was no way it was him.

At first she thought maybe it had been meant for someone else and it had been mistakenly placed in the wrong locker until she remembered that her name was written on the unattractive green door courteous of Gilbert who felt the need to know which locker was whose. He had spent a whole afternoon skipping class to write everyone's name on their locker in silver Sharpe.

When she returned home to the house she and Eliza shared on Mr. Rome's farm, she set the pretty flower on their small dinner table in a mason jar. "You don't have any idea who it's from?"

Belle shook her head at her roommates question, "It's kind of nice though knowing someone out there likes me enough to give me a gift." Eliza sighed then turned the heat down on the stove where she was cooking dinner. "Belle, you know how many guys are _dying_ to be your boyfriend."

"Yeah but none of them ever ask me out on a real date, they always just want to 'hang out' then want me to date them. You know not one of those boys get me something for Valentine's? They just ask me out and not even in a romantic way!"

"Well most of those guys were losers."Eliza giggled. "I'd have probably smacked you if you had gone out with one of them." Belle groaned, "The one time a get flowers and I don't even know who they're from!"

The next day when she opened her locker, a red carnation was waiting in her jacket pocket. There was no note again, and as Belle placed the new addition in the jar she hoped that whoever was leaving the flowers would work up the nerve to confront her soon. "Oh come on Belle, I know your _really _hoping there from-"

"Don't tease me Lizzy! What are the odds it's the one guy I like anyway?"

"Well you never know."

The following couple of days she found a deep purple one on top of her science book, and a yellow one sticking out of her back pack. On Friday, Belle fidgeted in her seat all day waiting for the bell to ring so she could find that new flower and hopefully a note or something that would lead her to the identity of her secret admirer. When the bell did finally ring at the end of the day she eagerly opened her locker expecting to see a pretty new flower. Scanning it top to bottom, she didn't see one right off. Thinking maybe it fell behind a book or something Belle carefully pulled everything out so not to crush the fragile flower. But after her search turned up flowerless she but everything back and shut the door with a disappointed sigh.

"What's wrong Belle?" She turned to find Antonio, Mr. Rome's grandson and her workmate standing behind her with his signature smile. Belle had always had a huge crush on the tanned green-eyed boy, and he was the one she had been secretly hoping was leaving her the carnations. But they barely even talked to each other outside of work and had no classes together. What were the odds?

She smiled a weak smile, looking down to hide her blush, "Well all this week someone has been leaving flowers in my locker, but I don't know who it is. And I really looked forward to it because no one's ever given me flowers before, but they didn't leave one today, so I guess they gave up or someone's playing a joke on me."

That had been her worst fear. Someone was messing with her emotions getting her all worked up only to pull the rug right out from under her feet. It would be extremely embarrassing since that most likely meant more than one person was in on it.

Antonio, during the small explanation was fidgeting and holding his hands behind his back, not really looking at her. "O-oh, well I'm sure whoever it is must really like you Belle, you are a beautiful girl."

Belle's blush spread as she stuttered, "Thank you Antonio. U-um, what are you holding behind your back?"

Antonio looked down at the floor trying to hide his own red cheeks when he sighed, "Well I guess there's no point in hiding it now." He brought his hands out from behind his back to revel a beautiful double colored carnation. The petals were a yellowish-orange, with a darker reddish-orange around the edges.

"I didn't get a chance to put it in your locker in time because Ms. Greece kept me five minutes after class for throwing paper balls at Francis during her lecture when he said he was going to tell you about the flowers."

Belle smiled shyly as she took the offered flower and held it up to her nose. Speaking from behind the petals she said, "Thank you Antonio, you don't know how much this means to me."

He raised his hand to scratch the back of his head and with a nervous laugh replied, "Ha ha, you're welcome Belle, it's just your so pretty and-" He blushed cutting himself off after accidently voicing his thoughts aloud. Belle giggled at his embarrassment, "I think I've missed my ride, think you can give me a lift?"

"Of course!" He beamed, jumping at the chance to be near the girl that made his heart beat faster every time he heard her name.

As they walked down the hall to the parking lot, he discreetly slipped his hand into hers, the other still holding the carnation up to her nose, hiding her not so small smile. He opened the door for her on the passenger side and she took the opportunity to kiss him on the cheek.

Antonio stood there dumbstruck for a few seconds, till he remembered his manners and shut the car door. He slipped over to the driver's side and looked at Belle. "Why did you k-kiss me?"

Belle twirled her flower between her fingers studying it, and then replied, "As thanks for the flower, you get one kiss for every flower you gave me." She smiled shyly at him, "If that's ok with you?"

Antonio grinned," Then I'll have to give you a kiss back as a 'your welcome' for each one won't I?" Then he swooped in to plant one smack on her lips. Belle sat back in her seat dazed that her crush and just kissed her while Antonio put the vehicle in drive.

"Wait Antonio, this is the way to town not the farm."

"We're not going to the farm."

"Where are we going then?"

"To get you more flowers…"

"…Ok…"

_The End_


End file.
